dbifandomcom-20200223-history
Link
About Link,The Adjudicator of Pwnz * Link is a long time player of DBI(as of mid 2008), and has been an administrator with epic pwnage capabilities for quite some time. *Link is best for for his Link visage(courtesy of Ocarina of Time) , quite recently completed by the actually kokiri tunic and the must expected accompanying master sword(as the biggorons sword is far two much godly might to be housed in 32 bit graphics) *Link is responsible for enticing fellow admin and compatriot Hidan to join the game, who would later rise to become a fellow admin with Link ---Link was promoted from trial enforcer(after innumerable reccomenations from several players that such be done) to low enforcer over the course of the post august 2009 powerwipe so that he may finally have the psuedo-freedom to use his admin abilities for the progression of the good of DBI, as he is a very adamant upholder of the law of Hyrule--er, DBI. *Link has an affinity for metal, particularly 80's metal and is the third most metal person to ever grace DBI with his musical knowledge, being even greater so because of his substantial talent to play the Ocarina--er, Electric Guitar, which sounds quite nostalgically like the bounty of 80's metal spilled forth and amalgamed into a lead rain that plummeted into the world for a million eons to come, like the wrath of a qaudrillion quantum singularities, which sounds suspiciously in turn like good instrumental metallica. This particular talent leads one to believe that although he doesn't bleed mercury, he must bleed whatever the mirror shield is made out of, because, by god, its a resonance like no other that his style reflects *Link is known for two insanely powerful traits in DBI:primarily his monstrous stamina that seems to seethe from every character he ever makes and completely strike violently aside the aspirations of every other player to have more than just 1000 stamina(links own having reached well in excess of 15,000), and as a subsidiary trait, his speed tends to be focused on quite contently in his saiyans, as his speed in ssj4 is comparable to the analogy of the flash falcon pawnching the juggernaut at the speed of light(sure!!! the juggernauts still technically there, but now hes so far away and looks of such a decrepit nature that one wonders why he was even necessary in the first place, where as the flash is calmly sitting idly by, drinking some monster, getting even faster, evading the crap out of just about everything, thrown at him EVER!) *Link is an avid player of both Diablo(a trait he shares with hidan and zeidricht as well as a few others on DBI), and as such is part of the vast epicness hat is blizzard north, judging from the shield, link is the only paladin class in DBI, and its quite likely that should he decide to use Zeal, his pwning ability would increase ten-fold :---and halo, were one can only assume he uses most every weapon possible, due t the fact that if the master sword were to be drawn by a spartan, bungie would have to stop producing halo game as nothing could possibly survive the facial beating that would insue *Links overall behaviour is friendly and quite admirable, however as sprout put it , if need be link will "dropkick you into the sun", and is very intolerant of essentially every insult that can exist in a vernacular sense, often to a good effect however, as it prevents people from needlessly using vulgarities to accomplish speech. Relationships with other players * Link, having brought hidan into the game and the two knowing each other probably better than the myriad players of the game do, are frequently seen conversing, sometimes about god knows what, and are imagined to be in perpetually good stature. *Link, upon first meeting zeidricht was perturbed by the vernacular use of a word,and upon his declaration of this a series of events would unfold that would cause a perpetual wave of metaphorical entropy to radiate from the equation (Link+Zeid--->Metal+Pwnz^2), an algorithm so devastating it has single-handedly changed the faces of hundreds of DBI conversations that otherwise would have gone on to be generic.Though occasionally at ends in their early knowing each other, the two developed a growing interest in the insanity of the other, and eventually found several instances of common ground to toss back and forth for no other reason than Cause! Link has had a place in many DBI great moments but has been potentially the least included GM in the majority of the zeidrichtian antics, as he refused to use the yelling greeting for the longest time (leading to a suprise when he fist did),hasn participated in a crowbar fight to date(though one would hate to see the shockwave that comes from a crowbar hitting the master sword and never having been included in the supreme guild experience that was Artificial Beings, which has been amended to allow Bio-link(the latest link trend) entry into the monumental stature that will soon be resurrected.Aside from that many an hour has been wasted between the two talking about nothing in particular, but much like saving a princess from ganon was, it was entertaining despite its repetitiveness. *Link is of good standings with most every GM that there is, as well as the more veteran players, such as ImPerFecT, Sprout(though not a veteran,who was first to acknowldge the radiant splendor that erupted from the kokiri once he got his zora boots on and aimed at that shiny ball of plasma in the sky, knowing full well someone was about to be ejected onwards and rent asunder), marluxia, and most everyone else... ---To be continued--Zeidricht--